Currently, every time the brakes on a vehicle are used they are polluting the environment by releasing “brake dust” in the form of particles from the brake pads and/or brake mechanism. Specifically, brake pads can contain up to 15% copper which is released into the environment as the pads slowly break down each time they are used. Studies have shown that about 190,000 pounds of brake pad copper ends up in San Francisco bay every year equaling 36% of the total copper pollution. Indeed, particulate matter is one of the top six common pollutants according to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. This brake dust pollution can damage human lungs as well as harm the environment, for example, by disrupting salmon's ability to smell and avoid predators.